nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Night World
The Night World series is a series of paranormal books written by L.J. Smith. There are ten books in the series: Secret Vampire, Daughters of Darkness, Spellbinder ''(also ''Enchantress), Dark Angel, The Chosen, Soulmate, Huntress, Black Dawn, Witchlight, and'' Strange Fate''. Each of the books features a member of the Night World, whether shapeshifter, vampire, werewolf or witch, finding their soulmate. Books ''Secret Vampire '' Main Characters *Poppy *James *Phil *Ash Plot Poppy North is diagnosed with cancer and is about to die when James, Poppy's best friend and soulmate, reveals that he is a vampire and tries to change Poppy so she can live forever. After she is turned, Jame's cousin Ash comes and takes Poppy to Las Vegas because he says that she is a danger to James because she is technically an illegal vampire. James and Phil, Poppy's brother, save her. After tracing her family tree, they figure out that Poppy has every right to know about the Night World as she and her brother are lost witches. ''Daughters of Darkness Main Characters *Mark Carter *Mary-Lynette Carter *Kestrel Redfern *Rowan Redfern *Jade Redfern *Jeremy Lovett *Ash Redfern Plot Kestrel, Rowan and Jade run away from their home on an island to live with their Aunt Opal. This does not go as planned as they find Aunt Opal has been staked, either by a fellow Nightworlder or a vampire hunter. What they don't know is that Ash, their brother, has followed them there to see what they were up to. Mary-Lynette, their neighbour, sees them burying the body and when she and Mark go to investigate further, they find out that Kestrel, Rowan and Jade are vampires. Mary-Lynette tries to kill them but stops when Mark and Jade reveal that they are soul-mates. At this moment, Mary-Lynette realises that Ash is her soulmate even though she thinks that he is like a lazy cat. The Carters and Kestrel, Rowan and Jade exchange blood in a promise ceremony. After lots of deducing, they figure out that Jeremy, Mary-Lynette's friend who also happens to be a werewofl, is the one that killed Aunt Opal and staked her goat like they staked Uncle Hodge to scare Kestrel, Rowan and Jade away from his hunting area. Jeremy also attempts to turn Mary-Lynette into a werewolf. Using a silver dagger and fire, Mary-Lynette kills Jeremy. Ash covers this up when Quinn, the only other person to know that Kestrel, Rowan and Jade are gone through looking at his mind. The Redfern sisters decide to live at the Burdock farm while Ash goes back home, leaving Mary-Lynette to think about their love and if she wants to be a vampire. Spellbinder Main Characters *Thea Harman *Blaise Harman *Eric Ross *Suzanne Blanchet *Dani Abforth Plot Thea and Blaise are sisters and are as close as two girls that different can be. The practices white magic while Blaise practices black magic. Thea and Blaise move schools again to Grandma Harman's because Blaise got them kicked out of their last school. On the first day at their new school, Thea heals Eric from a snake bite. At that moment, Thea realises they are soulmates. Blaise is angry that Eric chose Thea over her and they battle to have Eric love themselves. In a desperate attempt to protect Eric, Thea calls back a spirit but something goes wrong and she calls back the wrong one. The spirit kills someone and after researching, Thea finds out that it's Suzanne. Thea and Eric make a plan to catch her but before they can Thea, Blaise and Dani are called to the circle for practicing dark magic. In the meantime, Eric starts trying to capture Suzanne despite not knowing any magic.Thea manages to get back in time and together they send Suzanne back. Because Thea and Eric love each other, they must drink from the Cup of Lethe to forget everything about the Night World. However, Blaise replaced the drink with washed down iced tea and neither forgets about the Night World. Dark Angel Main characters *Gillian Lennox *Gary Fargeon *David Blackburn *Tanya Jun Plot After a near-death experience in a forest, Gillian Lennox is brought back to life by a being who calls himself "Angel". He comes back with her and helps her change her life, making her the most popular girl at school and uniting her with her long-time crush.Everything goes perfectly fine until Tanya, David Blackburn's ( Gillian's soulmate) Ex girlfriend, wants to destroy Gillian for '' stealing David , and wants to ruin David's life. Gillian asks Angel to help her save him. Angel tells Gillian that she is a 'lost Harman baby'. Angel takes Gillian to the club Black Iris.She runs into Ash , who doesn't agree that she's a Harman and advices her to leave,saying that the others are not as tolerant on humans as he is .She takes the advice and leaves. Angel starts making sinister requests and starts to hurt people, which makes Gillian suspicious. Gillian learns that Angel is actually a guy named Gary Fargeon and that he kill someone whose body was never found. Gillian helps him crossover and leaving Gillian with her love-time crush and Soulmate david black burn. ''The Chosen Main Characters *Rashel Jordan *John Quinn *Hunter Redfern *Nyala *Daphne Childs Plot After seeing the murder of her mother and her brother, Timmy, Rashel becomes a vampire hunter to try and stop vampires from doing what they did to her mother and Timmy. On a stakeout mission, Rashel meats Quinn, who turns out to be her soulmate, and lets him go, much to the anger of Nyala. When walking home, she meets Daphne who is running away from some Night People that had kidnapped her. Rashel helps her escape and in return, Daphne tells Rashel about everything that had happened. Rashel decides to the club where Daphne had been going to when she met someone that seduced her into going with him. Rashel and Daphne both get "seduced" and go to the secret Night World lair or a enclave. There, she meets Nyala and a bunch of other girls and finds out that they are being used for a blood feast, which is where the vampire sucks up all the blood of someone or in this case, 3 people. They formulate a plan to escape but Rashel secretly plans to stay and kill as many as she can. Quinn saves her when a werewolf nearly kills her. They sneak to the dining room to announce that everybody was gone and threatened to report them to Hunter Redfern, the head council member, who was supposed to be very upset at this but in a twist of events, they find out that Hunter is in charge of the blood feast and Rashel recognizes him as the vampire that had killed her mother and Timmy. But it turns out that Timmy is a vampire. Nyala comes in after dousing the house in gasoline and lights a match to kill all the vampires. Rashel grabs Timmy and runs to the exit with Quinn. When they discovered that Nyala wasn't with them, Quinn rushed back to save her, just in time. All the vampires were killed and they escaped. Rashel's anger and bitterness toward vampires dissolves and they join Circle Daybreak. ' ' Soulmate Main characters *Hannah Snow *Paul Winfield *Thierry Descoudres *Maya *Lupe Avecedo ' ' Plot Hannah Snow has been having nightmares and keeps finding notes written in her own handwriting, warning her that she is in danger and will die before her seventeenth birthday. Worried about her sanity, she begins hypnosis with a psychologist, Paul Winfield, going back through time and reliving her past lives, connecting to each of them and discovering that her soulmate is Thierry Descoudres, a vampire and a Lord of the Night World. Thierry and his enemy Maya have found Hannah, and Hannah's life is at stake because Maya wants Thierry for herself. Maya was the person who made Thierry into a vampire. Thierry was the first made vampire, and Maya was a witch but wanted to be immortal, so she turned herself into a vampire by using a spell and drinking the blood of four babies. At first Hannah thinks that Thierry was the one who killed her in her past lives, but it was actually Maya in an illusion, disguising herself as Thierry. Hannah goes to his house and meets the other members of Circle Daybreak, a group of humans, vampires, wolves, witches, and shapeshifters, all of whom are hoping for peace between Night World and the human race. Hannah is captured by Maya, who attempts to turn Hannah into a vampire so that when she kills Hannah, her cycle of reincarnation will end because she will no longer have a soul. Instead, Hannah manages to kill Maya. Hannah decides to remain human and live her life until death, after which Thierry will wait for her to return again. Huntress ' 'Main Characters *Jezebel Redfren *Morgead Blackthorne *Lily Redfern *Hugh Davis *Clair Goddard Plot Jezabel "Jez" Redfern thinks she is a full vampire, but soon finds out she is in fact half-human. She runs away from her gang and Uncle Bracken to live with her human relatives. She only goes back to the vampires when Circle Daybreak asks her to go on a dangerous mission: to fight her worst enemy, best friend, and soulmate, Morgead Blackthorn, for the Wild Power. It turns out that the person thought to be the Wild Power is a fake. When she meets her friend Hugh, an Old Soul, Jez's annoying cousin Claire follows her and overhears everything. They are soon after attacked by two werewolves and a vampire. When she and Claire fall off the station platform onto the train tracks, Jez sees blue fire, the power of a Wild Power, and thinks Claire is the one. When she, Claire, Hugh, and Morgead are captured by Lily Redfern, who is in search of the Wild Power, Jez figures out the meaning of the prophecy: she is one of the Wild Powers, and her blood must be spilled to release the blue fire. Morgead convinces her not to let go and give up when she is staked by Lily and she does not die. Jez and Morgead then join Circle Daybreak. ''' '' Black Dawn ' Main Characters *Maggie Neely *Delos Redfern *Hunter Redfern *Sylvia Weald *Miles Neely Plot While trying to rescue her brother from his girlfriend, a witch named Sylvia, Maggie stumbles upon an old Night World colony, where she meets a vampire prince. He is Delos Redfern, who is not only the ruler of the Night World, but is one of the four Wild Powers, with the power of blue fire. Though he is cold towards her, he repeatedly saves her, each time stating that he won't help her again. The two soon learn that they are soulmates, though Delos refuses it and tells her to leave. Maggie does not, and remains in the Night World to find her brother. Delos's great-grandfather, Hunter Redfern, arrives to take over the kingdom with Delos's help. After arriving at the castle, against Delos's orders, Maggie convinces him to take her side. He does, realizing that Hunter is an enemy, though it takes a while for him to care for anyone else. Delos soon discovers that changing sides is useless, as his powers are bound by a spell, and he cannot fight against any of them. Maggie finds out that her brother was turned into a shapeshifting falcon by, Sylvia . Sylvia is killed by Hunter Redfern after she releases the spell binding Delos's powers. Hunter Redfern is presumably killed by Delos's use of blue fire. Maggie is happy to have found her brother and her soulmate. However, no one can rest yet because the witches have seceded from the Night World Council, leading to war between vampires and witches. Two Wild Powers have been found, and both are now on the side of Circle Daybreak. Only two more remain. Witchlight '' Main characters *Raksha Keller *Galen Drache *Ilaina Dominick *Grandma Harman Plot Raksha Keller and her team race to a mall to save the new Wild Power, Iliana Harman. The new Wild Power is destined to marry Galen Drache, a shapeshifter of the first house, so the shapeshifters will side with the witches and not the vampires. But when Keller learns that the Wild Power's betrothed, Galen Drache, is in fact her soulmate, she realizes that their love could destroy the world. Also, the Night World shapeshifters have been attacking humans often, and they have also killed the Crone of the witches, Grandma Harman. The Night World has a dragon that can turn into anything that it touches. Iliana's deaf friend, Jaime, is hosting a party, to be held on the same night as the ceremony that bonds the witches and shapeshifters. Iliana tries to use her powers to save Jaime when a car is going to hit her, but she can't activate the power. Based on that failure, Iliana assumes that she is not the Wild Power but agrees to pretend that she is the Wild Power and Witch Child so the ceremony will still go ahead. However, she says that she will only help if she can go to Jaime's party. Keller and the people who are protecting Iliana agree and go with her to protect her from the dragon. Before they go, they station guards all around the house. The night before the party, Keller and Galen stay up looking through scrolls that contain writing only shapeshifters can read, trying to find information about the dragon. They find out that dragons have horns and that if you cut them all off, they can no longer shapeshift. They also find out accidentally that they are soulmates, but Keller thinks they have to ignore it because he has to marry Iliana. At the party, Jaime's brother, Brett, tells Keller that Iliana's little brother has run away, and Iliana's mother is on the phone. Keller goes into Jaime's room, picks up the phone, and asks Brett to leave the room. When he does, she finds that there is no one on the other end of the phone. She tries to leave the room but the door is locked and she realises that the dragon was disguised as Brett. She shapeshifts into a panther, jumps out the window, and reenters the party to try to find Iliana. Iliana is nowhere to be found, so Keller asks the real Brett where she is. He tells her that she is in the basement. Keller runs through an underground tunnel and finds her friends and Iliana badly hurt. She attacks the dragon, who was disguised as Jaime, several times and removes three out of the five horns. Galen turns into a leopard and removes another one. Keller sees her witch friend whisper something to Iliana, and Iliana stands up. She chants a spell and makes blue fire appear, which destroys the dragon while healing everyone else. Instead of Iliana, Keller gets promised to Galen because the witches and shapeshifters can be on the same side if they do a blood cross between Iliana and Keller. ''Strange Fate'' As of June 2013, this book has not been published. This is intended to be the conclusion of the Night World series. L.J. Smith claims on her website, underneath Burning Fan Questions that this "shows the endgame for nearly all the main characters in the Night World series as Ash helps them." Main Characters *Sarah Strange *Kierlan Drache Plot According to the author, this book is about a girl named Sarah Strange who has weird dreams about Night World inhabitants. It revolves around Sarah and her two soulmates, one that is the last Wild Power (Kierlan Drache).